Espresso Shots
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: Their personalities and backgrounds couldn't be more diverse. Yet, between the four of them, they have managed to find true happiness, acceptance, and love. (Series of connected Poly!CFVY oneshots.)
1. Coffeehouse Concert

**This was going to just be a oneshot, but I came up with so many cute, connected ideas concerning Poly!CFVY (Espresso Shots, as I'm calling them), I decided to make this a series. I hope you enjoy the fluff!**

Coco always felt a sense of accomplishment when she found an activity that all of Team CFVY could enjoy (outside of sparring and post-sparring cuddle sessions). Due to Fox's blindness, movies were basically out of the question. Velvet and Yatsuhashi were shy in large crowds, so going clubbing or to giant concerts was also out. Coco, however, liked to go out. She liked being in public and mingling with people. Therefore, finding a balance for dates was hard when trying to include all four of them.

True, they would sometimes go on dates in pairs. Coco could take Fox to a concert while Velvet and Yatsuhashi enjoyed a quiet movie night in the common room at Beacon. These one-on-one times were great, but the team enjoyed being all together most of all.

So, when Coco found out that the team's favorite small coffeehouse would be hosting an independent music group, she was thrilled. She rushed back to the dorm and threw open the door with a declaration of: "Clear your schedules for the evening, my lovelies! We're having a date night."

Velvet's ears perked up eagerly. "Really? Where are we going?"

"It's not the mall again, is it?" Fox asked. "I'll just save us a few hours right now and say you look good in everything."

"Very funny." Coco walked over and planted a kiss on Fox's forehead. "There's a local music group playing at the Daily Grind tonight. I was thinking we could go for an hour or two, sip some lattes, and listen to some poor kids trying to make it in the music industry. Sound good?"

Velvet nodded. "It's been a week since I've been there, and some music would be nice."

"As long as we're not trying on clothes, I'm game," Fox said, earning him a light flick on the nose.

"What time do we need to get there?" Yatsuhashi asked.

"They'll start playing at 6-ish, so we should probably get there at 5:30 to get our food and find seats." She ruffled Fox's hair before going to rummage through her closet for the right purse. "So, that gives us a half hour to get ready. Step to it, guys!" The team got ready, though there was a lot of eye-rolling and good-natured jabs at Coco's terrible sense of timing.

When they walked into the small coffee shop, the old man who worked the counter waved at them. "The usual for my favorite team?" he asked. They did end up getting their usual: a slice of carrot cake and a cup of chai tea for Velvet, chocolate spooncake and a mocha for Coco, a cinnamon roll and caramel latte for Yatsuhashi, and a piece of spice cake and a cup of black coffee for Fox.

At that point, the band was starting to tune their instruments. They were a classic rock group, from what Coco understood, and did a lot of cover music. Team CFVY took seats in the back corner, where Yatsuhashi's height wouldn't block anyone else's view. It also meant that the four could be a little more affectionate than they would be if they were sitting front and center.

Yatsuhashi sat on the side closest to the window and draped an arm around Velvet's shoulders. Fox sat on Velvet's other side and lightly gripped her hand under the table. Coco cuddled happily against Fox, scooting their chairs together until they were touching. She smiled at Velvet and Yatsuhashi, silently promising to give them some extra affection when they shifted seats later on. They sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying their respective drinks and pastries. Occasionally, Coco would feed Velvet a bit of spooncake or Fox would steal a bite of carrot cake. As usual, everyone got a bite or sip of everyone else's food by the time they were finished.

Once a few more people arrived, the music started and the lights were dimmed. Coco took the opportunity to touch Velvet and Fox's entwined hands while kissing Fox's cheek. She smiled as Fox brushed his lips against hers in response and Velvet tickled her cheek with one of her ears. Leaning back, she moved her hand behind her teammates, so she could brush her fingers against Yatsuhashi's wrist. He briefly gripped her hand in response, and she could sense his kindly gaze on her.

Velvet happily cuddled into Yatsuhashi's side as the soothing guitar music washed over her. There was a bassist who, miraculously, didn't make her ears throb when he played. The drummer had perfect rhythm, and the overall sound blended into a nice melody that she could easily imagine hearing on her parents' radio. She felt Yatsuhashi rubbing her shoulder and made a soft noise as she nuzzled his chest. She gripped Fox's hand tightly, her heart melting at his small gesture of running his thumb over her wrist.

Fox was leaning back in his chair, a rare smile on his face. Moments like these were his favorite: when he could feel the warmth of all four of his teammates and hear their quiet breaths. The music, thankfully, was gentle enough so that these sounds weren't masked. He also loved the various smells in the air: coffee, pastry, Coco's expensive perfume of the week, Velvet's lily-scented shampoo, Yatsuhashi's armor polish, which always lingered on his hands even when he wasn't wearing his armor, like tonight. Besides the easy talk and banter shared between him and his teammates, these moments of silent joy were the greatest of all.

Yatsuhashi smiled down at Velvet, feeling a familiar surge of affection as his small, cute partner snuggled against him. She always looked so tiny and fragile when she did that, even though he knew that the opposite was true. Truthfully, all of them seemed vulnerable in his eyes to some extent. Fox always tried to appear strong in spite of his blindness, which often led to him being overly stressed and unwilling to ask for help. Coco, amazing as she was, had her limits, but refused to acknowledge their existence. Many nights passed when Yatsu acted as a giant teddy bear for one or all of his stressed teammates. Seeing them so cheerful and at ease was a rare treat.

The music continued for a half hour before the group took a short break. Team CFVY took the opportunity to refill their drinks, use the restroom, and rearrange where they were sitting. This time, it ended with Fox on the far edge by the window, Yatsuhashi next to him, then Coco, then Velvet on the outside.

Yatsuhashi wrapped an arm around Coco's shoulders, brushing his fingers against the side of Velvet's neck while also pulling Fox closer. "What do you think of the music?"

"The guitar's a bit out of tune," Fox noted. "But, it's not enough to be super noticeable. The overall sound is pretty relaxing without putting me to sleep."

Coco nodded in agreement. "Yeah, this is the kind of stuff I'd listen to while doing homework or reading something."

Velvet rested her head on Coco's shoulder, her ears flopping against her leader's cheek. "I'm glad it's not super loud."

"Hey, watch the ears, cutie," Coco giggled, lightly brushing the furry ears away from her face. "They tickle!"

"Sorry." Velvet blushed as she withdrew her ears, wrapping her arms around Coco's middle and hugging her tightly. One of the things that she liked about this place was that the people who frequented there were usually very easygoing and open-minded, and therefore didn't care about the obvious affection between her and her three teammates. She had actually been the one to find the small coffeehouse a few months ago. After going a few times without being even remotely harassed for being a Faunus, she enthusiastically brought the others with her. The Daily Grind remained one of her favorite places in all of Vale. It was definitely at the top of her list at that moment.

Coco yawned as Velvet's warmth surrounded her. She slumped against Yatsuhashi, grinning lazily up at him. "Sup?"

"Hello." Yatsuhashi bent down to kiss the top of his leader's head. He felt Fox shift closer and rubbed his shoulder gently with a large hand.

The four listened contentedly to the music as for another half hour before the group ended with a slightly livelier song that perked them all up a little. Finishing their drinks, they cleaned up their plates, left a tip on the counter, and walked quickly out the door to avoid the small crowd still mingling within.

It was dark at this point and there weren't as many street lamps near the coffeehouse, not that that made a difference for Fox or Velvet. Coco reluctantly folded her shades while taking Fox's hand. "Blind leading the blind, huh Foxy?" she asked, bringing up an old joke between them.

Fox chuckled as he squeezed her hand. He sniffed the cool night air and the lingering aroma of coffee and tea that always stayed on their clothes after they left the shop.

Velvet gently took Yatsuhashi's hand, guiding him around a garbage can he had nearly bumped into. "I really can't imagine not being able to see in the dark."

"I can!" Fox quipped, snickering as Coco lightly cuffed the back of his head. "What? That was funny."

The four continued to joke and talk the rest of the way back to Beacon, fully content in each other's company.

 **Happy Leap Year! You know, I love how everyone's being like "Hey, you have an extra day! Do something fun!" I'm just sitting here like "Yeah. Your extra day is the first day of my midterm week. Thanks a lot." But, I thought I'd post something fluffy for you guys anyway. I see there being at least four or five more chapters to this thing in the future. I'll see you when I do my regular post on Friday. Peace out!**


	2. Massage Night

**Hello and Happy Friday! I think that this week is a good one for more CFVY fluff, don't you? Enjoy!**

When Velvet came into the room, Fox immediately heard the slight shuffling of her feet. Her footsteps were also slower and heavier than usual. He sat up, tilting his head. "Something wrong?"

Velvet paused halfway to the bed, a loving smile coming to her face despite her current fatigue. It always impressed her how easily Fox could discern a mood with something as small as the sound of someone's breathing or the tempo of their heartbeat. "It's just been a long day. I had three tests and a pretty bad sparring match."

Fox remembered that his Faunus teammate had still been awake when he had gone to bed the previous night. She must have been studying. "Any jerks giving you a hard time?"

"Surprisingly, no," Velvet replied. "That's one good thing, at least." She set her bag down with a sigh. "I'd love to just sleep for the next twenty years."

"Come over here." Fox patted the spot next to him on the bed. Whenever his teammates had bad days, he had a personal solution that almost always calmed them down.

Velvet immediately took off her shoes and walked over to Fox's bed, smiling in anticipation for what she knew was coming. She slipped off her uniform jacket and sat down with her back facing Fox. Her eyes closed as his rough hands came to a rest on her shoulders and started to gently massage her.

Fox wasn't a massage therapist by any means, but years of experience with close friends and family members had taught him what tight muscles felt like and what movements were needed to loosen and relax them. He did this now, pressing his fingers softly into Velvet's skin, moving them in tiny circles while squeezing with his hands. There was a lot of tightness in her upper back and around the neck especially. He paid careful attention to these areas, kneading gently before ghosting his fingers over the spots to see if the knots were gone.

The others accused him of spoiling them when he did this, but giving these massages was actually a guilty pleasure for Fox. His blindness, of course, meant that he had to touch people in order to know what they looked like. People with sight often take for granted the ability to simply look at someone whenever they want. They likely expected someone like Fox to only ever touch someone's face once. That couldn't be further from the truth. For Fox, one "look" was never enough, especially concerning his beloved teammates.

Whenever he touched or kissed their faces, whenever he felt their unique frames and curves, it was as wonderful as the first time. When massaging them, he got the added bonus of feeling them go from being tense to being totally relaxed under his skilled hands. He would trace arms, caress shoulders, stroke hips, all while providing his special form of comfort.

As he moved down Velvet's back, he relished the little sighs and moans she let out every bit as much as he did her slender form. He paused to push her hair aside and touch a kiss to the back of her neck.

Velvet felt as if her entire body was melting as Fox's fingers worked their magic, releasing tension in spots she hadn't even realized were hurting. She shivered happily whenever his calloused fingertips brushed the sides of her neck and blushed when he kissed her. As was often the case, she found herself torn between sitting still so the treatment could continue and turning around so she could hug Fox against her and pepper his handsome face with kisses.

She made a happy noise as he reached her waist and wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her against him. She ended up lying in a perfect position for him to kiss the bases of her rabbit ears. Giggling at the sensation, she turned around so she could press her lips against his in a passionate, though slightly sleepy kiss.

Fox smiled, immediately returning the kiss while pulling Velvet into his lap. Her lips were soft and pliant, and a part of him always worried about bruising them if he kissed too roughly. Even now, it was easy to forget what he knew and think of her as a delicate person who needed protection. She was always quick to prove him wrong, however.

As if she was reading his thoughts, Velvet shifted in his lap, placing a hand on his chest to gently push him onto his back. His face flushed hotly as she leaned over him and deepened the kiss, running her tongue over his lips, which willingly parted for her. He ran his hands up and down her sides before wrapping his arms firmly around her back, pulling her close and erasing any space between them.

Velvet hummed quietly, bringing one hand up to tangle in Fox's hair while placing the other on his chest to feel his erratic heartbeat. She both heard and felt the soft groan that rose in his throat as she tugged at his hair. Her heart stuttered joyfully at the sound and she broke the kiss briefly to peck the scar at the corner of his mouth before eagerly claiming his lips once again.

A few months ago, if someone had told her that her ornery new teammate was basically a cuddly teddy bear, or that she would be one of the few people to see that side of him, she would have laughed. From the beginning, Fox had been one of the grouchiest people she had ever met. For awhile, it seemed that only Coco could get through his prickly exterior.

Over time, she began to realize that his gruff attitude stemmed largely from a wish to appear strong and a resentment toward people who thought he needed pity. She understood the need to build mental barriers, as she had been forced to do so throughout most of her life, though for different reasons. As they began to understand each other more, they had started to let their walls down and grow closer.

Velvet had fallen for Yatsuhashi first. Coco had been next. The first hint that she also loved Fox came on a day similar to this one, when she had been telling him about her classes, stressing about some while showing excitement for others. At one point, she realized she had been talking for almost fifteen minutes and quickly apologized.

Fox had replied: "No, it's fine. I…I actually really like hearing you talk."

Feeling her cheeks heating up, Velvet had asked what he meant. His face had taken on a shy expression that, at the time, had been very uncharacteristic. He explained that he found her voice beautiful and often felt calmer when simply listening to her.

Small, sweet moments like that made up many of the reasons why Velvet loved him.

Eventually, they moved back from each other. Fox felt Velvet's face a few inches away from his, and knew that she was gazing down at him. He touched a hand to her face, gently ghosting his fingertips over her soft skin so he could see the tender smile that was there. "Feeling better?" he asked.

"Much." Velvet leaned down to touch another kiss to Fox's cheek. "I love you, Fox."

Fox reached up to stroke her ears, a content smile on his face. "I love you too."

Velvet shifted so that she was curled up against Fox's side. Between his steady breathing and caressing hands, she found herself falling asleep almost immediately.

An hour or so later, Coco and Yatsuhashi returned to the dorm. Coco stepped into the room, looking to see if Velvet was there. She had heard about her teammate's rough time during classes and sparring and was ready to either smother Velvet in kisses or beat up the people who had dared ruin her day (professors included). Whichever one came first was fine, really.

When she saw Velvet curled up next to Fox on his bed, she placed a hand over her mouth to stifle a coo of adoration. _They should_ not _be allowed to be that cute!_ She walked over and noticed Fox turning his head in her direction. Velvet was totally asleep. "Hey, Foxy," she whispered, leaning down to kiss his cheek. "I see you gave Velvs your massage treatment."

"Yup," Fox muttered groggily. "Do you guys want one?"

Coco shook her head. "Nah. I think moving you would be a crime." She reached over Fox to gently pet Velvet's hair. "And we wouldn't wanna wake this little cutie up, would we?"

"True." Fox yawned. "I think I'm gonna go to sleep too. Night."

Coco kissed Fox's lips before drawing back. "Okay, sweetie. Goodnight."

Fox turned his head in the direction of the door, where he knew Yatsuhashi was hovering. "Yatsu?"

At Fox's call, Yatsuhashi immediately walked over and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend's lips. He touched a quicker kiss to Velvet's cheek before drawing back. "Sleep well."

"You too," Fox murmured as he closed his eyes. Velvet's warmth and the lingering feeling of Coco and Yatsuhashi's kisses were the last things he was aware up before falling asleep completely.

Coco chuckled. "Those two are too freaking adorable." She looked up at Yatsuhashi, noticing a slightly wistful look on his face as he watched their cuddling teammates. She immediately knew what that look meant: He was in a snuggly mood, but was too shy to ask if she was as well.

"Say, you got room in your bed for one more tonight?" She hugged his arm while grinning hopefully up at him.

Yatsuhashi turned toward her with a small smile. "Of course."

A few minutes later, they were in their pajamas. Yatsuhashi was lying on his back and Coco was contentedly curled up on his chest. His strong arms came up to wrap protectively around her smaller form. She touched a few kisses to his collarbone. "Night, Yatsu. Love you," she murmured, nuzzling his neck before closing her eyes.

Yatsuhashi rubbed her back gently, kissing the top of her head. "I love you too." He hugged her closer while glancing toward Fox and Velvet with a fond smile.

 _Hm. Maybe we should see about pushing two of the beds together, so all four of us can sleep together like this,_ he mused. He'd make the suggestion to the others in the morning. At that moment, all he wanted to do was fall asleep while feeling Coco's strong heartbeat against his chest and breathing in the scent of her expensive shampoo of the week.

Team CFVY's dorm was quiet and calm that night, the worries of the day fading into unimportance in the face of sleepy kisses and shared warmth.

 **Sleepy cuddle fics are my weakness. I just can't get enough of them! I know that this one mostly focused on Fox and Velvet, but I believe in looking at the individual relationships within a poly romance when writing about it. So, some oneshots will focus on all four of them as a whole while others while focus on different pairings within the ship. I hope you liked it. Peace out!**


	3. Protective Instincts

***blows a whole lot of dust off of this fic* Whoa, baby! This fic has been sorely neglected. I guess that's what happens when you devote all your FF time to updating two long-running chapter fics along with yet another shorter chapter fic! Well, since "Shattered Moon" is coming to an end, and I actually have a backlog to speak of due to utilizing my hiatus to the fullest, I plan on paying more attention to my oneshot collections and having more fun with shorter story ideas in the near future.**

 **This chapter focuses on Yatsuhashi, since it feels like CFVY fics don't give him enough love, at least compared to the other members.**

 **Enjoy!**

Ever since Team CFVY came together, even before its four members became romantically involved, Yatsuhashi considered himself the primary protector of the group. Sure, Coco was the leader and made most of the strategic decisions, but Yatsuhashi always tried to be the first to act out in defense of his friends.

It made sense, after all. He was the biggest. He was the strongest. He could endure more pain than the others could. His father had always told him that, when a person is born with greater strength, it's that person's purpose to protect those weaker than him. He supposed that this was one of the main reasons why he had chosen to be a Huntsman.

Of course, he didn't think his teammates were weak, not by any stretch of the imagination. Still, why did they have to suffer a blow or face a group of bullies when it was all too easy for Yatsuhashi to take the hit or beat up the bullies, and take whatever punishment was handed out?

That was why he hadn't hesitated when he saw that stampeding Goliath parting the trees like a swift wind would part a field of tall grass. When he saw that its murderous rampage was seconds away from claiming a weakened Coco as its victim, he rushed to intercede.

He was aware of Fox shouting a warning, of Velvet summoning a solid hologram of Coco's minigun and raining bullets on the elephantine Grimm, of Coco trying to stumble out of the way, clutching a Boarbatusk wound on her abdomen that Yatsuhashi had failed to keep her from receiving. With one hand, he picked up his leader and tossed her and her weapon to the side, the movement as swift and easy as if he had been lifting a hay bale on his grandfather's farm. With the other hand, he drew his sword, slamming it into the ground, creating a shockwave that caused the Goliath to stumble forward.

He saw the black trunk flailing. He saw the white, skull-like mask so close. Then, nothing.

When Yatsuhashi awoke, he was first aware of how his whole body hurt. It was like he had been flayed alive and had his skin badly glued back on afterward; like every bone in his body had been ground to dust, put into a mold, and reformed in an incomplete way before being shoved back between his battered muscles. He groaned, trying to open his eyes, only to find that they were swollen shut.

"He's awake!" Coco rushed to her teammate's side, wincing when the movement agitated her bandaged midsection. "Yatsu! Can you hear me?"

"Course I can," he muttered through a raspy throat. "You have a very piercing voice."

Coco let out a short laugh. "Oh, shut up!" She wanted to just throw herself over her idiotic giant of a teammate and hug him, but held herself back.

Velvet placed a soft hand on his brow, her brown eyes tender and her lip trembling with relief. "You have several broken bones, and lost a lot of blood, but the doctors say you'll be okay in two weeks."

"Gotta love Aura, right?" Fox noted from his position next to Coco.

Yatsuhashi, however, felt a bolt of anxiety go through his body. "Two weeks?!" He tried to sit up, the effort manifesting itself as a feeble twitch that sent a shudder of agony through his whole body.

"Cut that out!" Coco snapped. "Or the doctors will kick us out and pump you with more sedatives."

"Sorry…" he muttered. "But don't we have another hunt in a week?"

"Yeah, but we'll be fine," Coco assured him. "We'll just be checking the borders of the Emerald Forest this time. Nothing to worry about."

"I'm sure I'll be fine by then."

"You're lucky you weren't pounded into the forest floor," Coco said flatly. She scooted closer, placing a quick kiss on one of the few unbandaged parts of his face. "Seriously, Yatsu. What were you thinking? Your Aura was already depleted."

"Yours was completely out!" Yatsuhashi retorted.

"I could've gotten out of the way," Coco protested.

"I'm not so sure about that," Velvet murmured. "Still, you didn't need to face it head-on after you got Coco out."

"What if it had turned around to finish her off?"

"What's that phrase?" Fox cut in. "Hindsight's a bitch? Why don't we not argue about a fight that already happened, and plan how we'll keep things from going wrong next time?"

"Later, though," Velvet said. "Yatsu needs to rest."

"True," Coco agreed. "Oh, just so you know, we're gonna be pampering the hell out of you while you're recovering."

"That's not necce-"

"Yes, it is. Shut up." Coco kissed his lips to silence him, pausing to fluff his pillow before drawing back. "Just rest now, okay? We'll be back to check on you in a little while."

Yatsuhashi let himself relax, smiling a little when Velvet and Fox kissed his face. "Okay."

Thanks to his Aura, his broken bones healed quickly, though they were still fragile. He was out of the infirmary within two days, and started going to class again by the third, but he still wasn't in any condition to do any training. When he wasn't in class, he was in his bed studying, doing homework, or being pampered by his teammates.

One of them was almost always snuggled against his side. More often than not, it was Velvet, who curled easily against him and gently tickled his chin with her ears.

Fox had started bringing extra snacks home whenever he went into town and, though it wasn't really in his nature to act "cutesy" around his partners, he quickly developed a habit of feeding Yatsuhashi various sweets and then kissing him while the taste of sugar was still fresh.

Coco had put herself in charge of the medical part of Yatsuhashi's recovery, since she held herself responsible for his injury in the first place. She changed his bandages, cleaned the areas around the stitches, and left warm kisses on every uninjured bit of skin she could find.

Yatsuhashi was _really_ starting to hate his lack of mobility.

He was less than thrilled when the doctor informed him that no, he could not go on the patrol in the Emerald Forest. He paced around the room until Coco made him lie down and Fox brought him some cocoa.

Velvet nuzzled his shoulder comfortingly. "We'll be fine, Yatsu," she assured him. "It's just a routine patrol. They wouldn't send us on two insane hunts in a row, especially with you injured."

"I know," Yatsuhashi sighed. "I just hate not being able to protect you."

"We can handle ourselves," Coco pointed out. "Have you forgotten that we're all Hunters enrolled in a school specifically geared toward teaching us to kill monsters? Or that we carry badass weapons everywhere? I have a freaking minigun, okay?"

"I know that," Yatsuhashi insisted. "I really do! It's just…" He looked at his visible injuries, which had mostly faded to a few scars and bruises by this point. "I'd rather get hurt than see any of you get hurt."

Velvet scooted up so she could kiss his cheek. "It's the same for all of us," she pointed out. "You getting hit by that Goliath, and Coco getting gored by that Boarbatusk… That was worse for me than any injury I've ever received."

"That goes double for me!" Coco noted. "Not only am I hopelessly in love with all of you, but I'm your freaking leader! I feel responsible if one of you gets a damn paper cut!"

"I can't actually _see_ any of you getting injured, so meh." Fox shrugged, grinning when Coco started swatting his arm.

"Can't you be serious and not tell blind jokes for one second?" Coco huffed, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, if I can't tell them, no one can!" Fox laughed.

Yatsuhashi found himself chuckling a little, and a bit of the tension in his chest unwound. "Just promise you'll all be careful."

"Aren't I always careful?" Coco asked, putting a hand over her heart and pasting on an affronted expression.

This question was met with deadpan glares from all of her teammates, even Fox.

The patrol ended up taking two days. During that time, Yatsuhashi was a nervous wreck and only calmed down at night, when Coco would send him a text assuring him that everyone was okay. He paced around the room, did his homework, read a few books, and felt his injuries gradually getting better.

On the day they were supposed to come back, he pushed two of the beds together, put the larger sheets in place, and walked to the store to get a few items. He was glad when he was only slightly out of breath and sore by the time he got back.

When Velvet, Coco, and Fox returned, the room was dark and lit with several vanilla-scented candles. They saw a table set up with a thermos filled with what smelled like hazelnut coffee. A plate of slightly messy-looking, obviously homemade chocolate cupcakes sat next to it. Yatsuhashi stood up from the double bed he was lying on, and kissed each of his partners in turn.

"Glad you're back," he murmured.

Velvet giggled, hugging him around the middle. "What's all this?"

"Well, you all took care of me these past few days. Since I'm almost better, I thought I'd return the favor."

Coco smirked. "So, do you mean that in a literal way, or in an 'I'm feeling frisky' way?"

"Oh my god, Coco," Fox groaned, facepalming at his leader's bluntness even as he fought back a snicker.

"Uh, both," Yatsuhashi admitted, his cheeks taking on a pink hue. "But, if you guys are tired from the patrol, we can just relax."

Coco's smirk turned into a full grin. "Hey, I always have energy for that. It's an extra reserve I keep locked away unless I need it."

"There are so many things I could say right now," Fox muttered.

"Watch it, Foxy. What you say or don't say will directly affect how nice I am to you tonight," Coco purred, running a hand from his shoulder blades, down his back, making her partner shiver a little.

"What if I don't want you to be nice?" he retorted, his own face taking on a sharp, challenging grin.

Velvet giggled, her cheeks heating up. "If it's okay with all of you, I'd rather relax a little bit first." She knew all too well how exhausting an intimate night was when shared between all four of them.

Coco shrugged. "Fine by me. We all need to shower anyway. I am going to personally sue the writers of every movie that makes it look fun and romantic bathing in a stream in the woods. It's not. It's freaking cold, there are fish and bugs, the water leaves an icky residue, and I hate it!"

Yatsuhashi chuckled. "Go ahead. I bought new bottles of your favorite body washes and shampoos while I was getting the stuff for the cupcakes."

"Yatsu, you are an angel," Coco said seriously. "Dibs on first shower! I'm the leader, so I get automatic first dibs!"

"That is not a thing!" Fox retorted.

"Still, you didn't call dibs. I did. Ha!"

Yatsuhashi smiled fondly as Coco and Fox engaged in a mock battle for the shower. Velvet was fully content to cuddle against her partner's front.

"We really missed you," she murmured.

Yatsuhashi kissed the top of her head. "I missed you too."

The rest of the night was filled with well-deserved showers, snacks, and a long night of the four teammates reacquainting themselves with each other and the comforting feeling of everyone being fine, and no one being in danger.

It was a feeling they could all certainly get used to, even if it was never destined to last.

 **I forgot how fun these little shots are to write, and we always need more poly fics in the world! I hope to do a few more cute scenarios, then give some backstory on how the four got together in this setting.**

 **This is the second story in the Week of Solora, which will continue tomorrow with another update to "Once in a Shattered Moon!" See you guys then.**

 **If you like what you see and want to show me some extra support in exchange for rewards like drabble requests, fic requests, and commission discounts, my P/atreon is Solora Goldsun.**

 **Peace out!**


End file.
